


Solitude

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Fingering, Gen, Masturbation, Omega!Ulaz, Other, Solo!Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Ulaz prefers not to have his time alone interrupted





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my friend myobsessionsandloves.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Everything in his pillow nest was set up as he laid back with a soft hum.

He had soothing, soft music playing and his clothes neatly set up with the warmest blankets out. He hummed softly as he laid back on the soft plush pillows and pulled the blankets up around him.

It’s been a while since he’d had any time for himself and he wanted to just take a bit to enjoy himself without interruptions.

His comm. laid deactivated on his night stand as he dims the lights to a soft dim glow that fills the room but not overwhelming on his eyes.

The doctor hummed, letting his legs spread as he closed his eyes and slipped his hand down to slowly rub over himself. He gave a quiet gasp as he gently circled his finger over his clit.

His breathing hitched slightly as he lightly rubs over it, biting his lips at the little bits of pleasure and heat the for. He felt himself slowly growing wet as he arched with a soft gasp. 

“Mmmm….” he slid his other hand down slowly and spread his folds. He could already feel his slit growing wet as it dribbles a little slit. He bit his bottom lip as he flicked over himself with his middle finger gasping,

He bit his bottom lip as the pleasure lightly courses through his hips as his thighs twitch slightly. He moaned and tilted his head back with a soft whimper as he started to circle a little faster gasping.

His toes curled as he moans quietly and tilts his head back panting softly as a shiver runs down his spin and his ears lay back. Slowly he rubs over the rim of his aching slit and lightly tugs on the folds with a choked gasp and moaned needily.

Oh stars it’s been such a long time since he’s done this…it felt so good. Oh stars why hadn’t he done this more often? He arches his hips as shivers of pleasure run through him.

Slick stains his fingers as he gasps and blushes with a quiet mewl, rubbing harder over the little bud over his leaking crevice as his folds twitch with each delightful stroke or rub of his fingers….!

He slid a finger inside himself and bucked his hips with a cry and moaned deeply as shivers run through his back. He arched his hips up as he rubs at his soaked walls with his eyes rolling back with a choked gasp.

“Mmmmmm….! Oooh…..!”

A second finger joins he first, soon followed by a third as he spreads them inside his slit, stretching himself as he moans needily “Mmmm….! Ooooh…..! Aaah aaah ahh….!” 

He flicked over his clit harder as he ground his hips down on his fingers, biting his lip so not to be too loud as he rubbed over his spot. He groaned, trying hard not to be loud as he arches.

So close…so close….!

Ulaz cried out as he came, hips twitching as he whimpers and blushes gasping and panting, “O-ooooh….!”

He arched hard, body trembling as he pulled his hands away and leaned back on his nest of pillows with a choked gasp. He panted as his vision is unfocused for a moment, the dim violet lighting gentle on his sight….

“Oh….oh stars….” he shivered as sweat drips down his head and he slumped a bit breathing shakily.

Slowly he pulled his blankets up and hugged them around himself “Mmmm….” 

He had a small smile on his face as the music soothes him to sleep and his body twitches a bit before he relaxes with a soft sigh.

It was nice being in solitude where he won’t be disturbed and can relax.


End file.
